There are two distinct literatures dealing with dietary and stress-management factors in the treatment of migraine headaches. Although there are indications that both treatments can be helpful to migraine patients, there are practically no controlled, treatment-outcome studies that also include a placebo control. A review of the literature further suggests that a dietary treatment in combination with a stress-management treatment could be more effective than either alone. At the present time, clinicians are more likely to prescribe medication as a treatment for migraine even though efficacy and side effects are unfavorable. Even if dietary and stress-based treatments were shown to be more effective, it would still be problematical for time-pressured clinicians to use these time-consuming methods. However, if a self-administered treatment for dietary and stress-based treatment was shown to be effective, it is possible that clinicians might prescribe such a treatment. This proposal is for a controlled outcome study of dietary and stress management treatment of migraine headaches. The treatment will be self-administered and an attention-placebo control will be used. The experimental design is a factorial one which allows evaluation of dietary and stress treatments individually as well as in combination. The dependent variables will be obtained from daily records of frequency, duration, and intensity of headaches as well as medication. The feasibility of this type of study has been demonstrated by the author in a self-help study of migraine patients. All subjects in the study must have a physician's approval and diagnosis.